Hank Lorde
Hank Lorde '(ハンク卿 Hanku kyō) is a rather grumpy S-Class Mage of the Independent Guild known as Demon Hunter. He is commonly known by his alias, '''Gravitation '(重力 Jūryoku), for his use in Gravity Change Magic. Hank is one of those people who always have an unamused look on their face, or he's just angry all of the time. He's been known for his sarcasm, as well as not being very optimstic. He has some humor, but he usually never shows it in a large group setting. You could describe his humor as, yes, sarcasm. Hank grew up in a very broken home, his parents constantly fighting. Through this, he gained the characteristic of having an unamused look on his face all of the time. To get away from his life, he would spend all his time at the local Guild. He admired how brave and strong they were, and vowed that he would become one as well. A Mage that would protect people from things that wanted to harm them. That's how he came to Demon Hunter, because he wanted to make a difference in the world. Appearance Hank is known to have a very scruffy and rebellious appearance. He has piercings, a blond streak in his hair, and a little stubble of a beard on his chin. His hair us usually seen spiked backwards, he claims it's natural but there are some people who think that he slicks it back. His most notable feature would have to be his large blond streak in the middle of his hair. Hank says it has some meaning of not conforming to society, but other people just think he does it to be cool. He has dark brown eyes, that are usually cold and calculating your every move. Many people think that it's very creepy. Hank has piercings on both sides of his ear, four or five on each ear to be exact. He's trying ot grow out a beard, but it's been awhile and he still has a few stubbles where a goatee would be. He doesn't mind though, he thinks it gives him a more rebellious look. Hank is very tall and rather muscular, standing at around 189 cm. Hank is usually seen wearing laid back somewhat fancy clothes, he still wants to look nice, you know? His undershirt is white and the collar is seen buttoned down to below his collarbone. His dark brown jacket was custom made for him, so he tries to keep it as clean as he can. His jacket is usually seen scrunched up to his elbow, he thinks it gives him a more rebellious look. Underneath the dark brown jacket is a light brown vest, and that, he can get it as dirty as he wants. There's a rumor that went around for awhile that he owns 30 pairs of the same vest, so when he ruins one he has another. His pants are the exact same color as his jacket, and they go down all the way to his brown loafers. His pants are actually too big for him at his ankles, so his pants are always seen bunched up at the ankle. Personality History Magic and Abilities Gravity Magic '''Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic that involves the manipulation of gravity. Frank can control gravity by increasing or decreasing the gravity of anything around him. This Magic is strong enough to crush the ground, people, and even other Magics. Hank can also use this Magic to suspend other people and objects in midair, or fire the Magical energy as a concentrated beam at the target. *'Fall' (落ちろ Ochiro) Hank multiplies the gravity in a small area, crushing his enemies under the force of the enhanced gravity. *'Black Hole' (超重力球, ブラックホール, Burakku Hōru) Hank closes his palms and charges a dark orb, forming a gravity field around himself. The dark orb increases in strength and size after a short period of time. The orb sucks in everything around similar to a black hole. *'Gravity Push '(重力プッシュ Jūryoku pusshu) Hank pushes or pulls objects away from or towards him, respectively. This has even been shown to nullify one of Francesca Cicely's White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic spells. *'Gravity Grasp '(重力把握 Jūryoku haaku) After Hank has lifted his target into the air through the use of Gravity Magic, Hank increases the gravity around his target, inflicting excruciating pain unto them. This is usually shown to be his finishing move on his enemies. Requip Requip (換装 Kansō) This Magic allows Hank to store items in a pocket dimension so he can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives him a high level of flexibility in combat. He is usually seen requipping only weapons, for he has no armors in his pocket dimension. He doesn't need them, because the majority of the time he is seen using Gravity Magic. Currently, Hank is only known to have two swords in his posession. *'Sword of Combustion '(燃焼の剣 Nenshō no ken) A sword that is a deep shade of red, with clear yellow nodes near the edge of the sword. It's not a very interesting sword, it doesn't do amazing things like other swords. The only notable thing it does, it leave a trail of fire whenever he slices at his opponent, burning them for an extra effect. *'Lightning's Whip '(雷の鞭 Kaminari no muchi) This is Hank's favorite sword, because it can do more things than his other sword. It's electric yellow, while the handle is a stainless steel. The sword can perform some simple lightning spells, such as sending a lightning bolt towards his opponent. Even though he thinks it's pretty damn cool, he usually never uses it. It sometimes backfires and electocutes him instead. Trivia Category:Howl1234 Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Demon Hunter